<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Апчхи! by Kortizon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629504">Апчхи!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortizon/pseuds/Kortizon'>Kortizon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortizon/pseuds/Kortizon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>По неизвестной причине Саске постоянно чихает.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Апчхи!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Саске чихнул в первый раз, Орочимару на это не обратил внимания. Второй чих заставил его напрячься. На третьем саннин уже не выдержал:</p><p>— Саске, как ты себя чувствуешь? Ты не заболел? — спросил он.</p><p>— Нет, вроде, — ответил тот. В его голосе даже не было обычного пренебрежения, казалось, он сам был растерян таким поведением своего носа. </p><p>Орочимару на всякий случай попробовал его лоб. Не горячий и не холодный, но рептилоидное тело могло его обманывать.</p><p>На четвёртый раз он прервал тренировку и вызвал Кабуто.</p><p>— Проверь Саске, — велел он.</p><p>— Слушаюсь.</p><p>Кабуто отвёл Саске в комнату, которую ему выделили под лабораторию. Он послушал его стетоскопом и аккуратно постучал сзади по лёгким, а после проверил и медицинским дзюцу, но ничего не обнаружил. Саске был полностью здоров. </p><p>Взяв кровь, чтобы позже провести более подробный анализ, Кабуто отпустил Саске и пошёл отчитываться Орочимару.</p><p>— Ничего, но я ещё проведу некоторые тесты, — доложил он.</p><p>— Хорошо, — кивнул саннин.</p><p>Насколько он знал, чихать можно из-за пыли, смены температуры, когда заходишь в помещение, и из-за пересушенного воздуха. На всякий случай Орочимару велел провести влажную уборку, продул вентиляцию и перенастроил систему климат-контроля, подняв температуру на несколько градусов и повысив влажность воздуха на пару процентов. Конечно, тем самым он мог выдать местоположение резиденции, но что ни сделаешь для сохранности будущего сосуда.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Орочимару читал отчёт Кабуто и хмурился. Анализ крови ничего не показал. У Саске не было ни лёгочных заболеваний, ни аллергии — ничего. Он продолжал периодически чихать, иногда чаще, иногда реже. </p><p>Орочимару продолжал мысленно перебирать причины чиханья. Чихать могут беременные из-за ринита, но Саске как минимум не подходит по полу. Кроме этого оставался ещё один вариант, ненаучный, но правдоподобный — мысли о сексе. </p><p>Саннин догадывался, о чём думают люди, видя его язык, и теперь стал чаще его показывать, наблюдая за реакцией ученика. Но не слишком часто, чтобы тот ничего не заподозрил.</p><p>Он действовал и открыто — каждый раз после чиха спрашивал, о чём Саске думает. Ответы были самыми разными:</p><p>— Об Итачи.</p><p>Орочимару решительно отогнал мысли об инцесте. </p><p>— О мести.</p><p>Ничего удивительного.</p><p>— Есть хочу.</p><p>Зато честно.</p><p>— вот у кого-то аллергия<br/>
на пух на рыбу на духи<br/>
а у меня на идиотов<br/>
апчхи*</p><p>Видя, что Саске уже начал злиться, а значит, что-то подозревает и эксперимент на грани срыва, Орочимару прекратил спрашивать. Всё равно ничего, кроме колкостей, не получит.</p><p>И Саске ни разу не чихнул при виде его языка. Саннин чуть не усомнился в своей сексуальности, но решил, что всё дело в Учихе.</p><p>Он предпринял последнюю попытку узнать тайну организма Саске — поручил Кабуто провести лекцию о контрацептивах. А сам спрятался и подслушивал, как на это отреагирует его подопечный.</p><p>Кабуто хоть и был недоволен, но всё-таки выполнил приказ Орочимару. Саске на удивление спокойно выслушал его, без смешков, не хвастаясь, что он и сам всё знает. Но сюрприз ожидал в конце:</p><p>— А практиковаться будем? — спросил он.</p><p>— Если господин Орочимару отпустит тебя в публичный дом. Не рассчитывай, что он отдаст тебе хоть одного пленника, — они нужны для экспериментов, — нашёлся Кабуто.</p><p>— Ха, да мне и не нужны услуги проституток, я любую девушку затащу в постель, — надулся парень. </p><p>Кабуто не стал спорить. Отчасти потому, что Саске был прав.</p><p>К досаде Орочимару, тот ни разу не чихнул за весь разговор.</p><p>Оставалась всего одна причина чиханья, ещё более ненаучная, которую он никак не может принять, — кто-то вспоминает. Этому нет никакого логического объяснения. А значит, и выяснить, почему Саске чихает, невозможно. Впрочем, видя, что тот здоров и не собирается умирать, в чём убеждал и диагноз Кабуто, саннин смирился с этим. Но температуру в резиденции от греха подальше не снижал. И лишь скрипнул зубами, когда любимый ученик явился в новом кимоно. Полностью быть распахнутым ему не позволял только лиловый витой пояс. </p><p>И Саске привык. Поэтому очень удивился, когда в Конохе его нос словно забывал чихать. </p><p>Всё изменилось, но главное, что  блондинистое чудо всегда было рядом. Вот и сейчас Наруто буквально спал на нём, закинув ногу и положив голову на грудь. Саске раньше не раз видел его в такой позе, обнимающим одеяло, когда приходил будить на миссию. А теперь и сам был вместо этого одеяла. В том, что он чихал из-за Наруто, который слишком часто вспоминал сбежавшего друга, он не сомневался.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Если какие-то метки не проставлены или проставлены неправильно, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом :3</p><p>* Извините, не удержалась</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>